1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser golf training device and more particularly pertains to providing a uniquely configured laser emitting device which can be easily retrofitted within a conventional golf club to allow the tracking of a plane of a user's golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing a user's golf swing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,441 to Freer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,479 to McGwire; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,562 to Stock et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,812 to Hendricksen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,802 to Daechsel; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,415 to Iandola.
In this respect, the laser golf training device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a uniquely configured laser emitting device which can be easily retrofitted within a conventional golf club to allow the tracking of a plane of a user's golf swing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laser golf training device which can be used for providing a uniquely configured laser emitting device which can be easily retrofitted within a conventional golf club to allow the tracking of a plane of a user's golf swing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.